docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie
Lambie is one of the main characters from Doc McStuffins. She is a sweet and pretty little lamb who loves ballet, and has been friends with Doc for a long time. She gets along with most characters because she is very kind. She loves to give cuddles, especially to sad patients at the clinic. Lambie also appears in The Doc Files. Background Personality Lambie is as soft as the wool covering her! She is gentle and sweet, but usually not timid or shy. She gives good advice and loves ballet. If she thinks someone is sad she will give them advice in song and (almost always) cuddle them. Lambie is a very sweet character with a very sweet voice. Her biggest passion is giving cuddles to anyone who needs one, toy or person. Sometimes she may feel sad or worried when something bad happens, when someone hurts her feelings, or when something happens that prevents her from cuddling. For example, in the episode "Caught Blue-Handed", when Lambie goes over to Chilly to cuddle him, Doc stops her because Chilly has caught "mystery pox". Doc issues a "cuddle-ban" to prevent the mystery pox from spreading, and Hallie warns Lambie that "I've got my eye on you", which causes Lambie some distress. Lambie also has a strong fear of being abandoned, forgotten, and/or replaced by Doc. In the episode "My Huggy Valentine", when Doc gets a stuffed heart named Val for Valentine's Day, Lambie gets jealous of her when she invades her and Doc's Valentine's Day photo, steals her talent of cuddling, and makes the best Valentine's Day card ever. Lambie feels sad and broken-hearted, with a few tears appearing in her eyes. Doc then gives Lambie a check-up just to make sure she's okay, and give her a diagnosis of "split-heart itis." She apologizes to Lambie for leaving her out, and gives her a cuddle to make her happy again. In the episode "Runaway Love", when Doc and the other toys are too busy preparing for the arrival of the new McStuffins baby to play with her, Lambie is convinced that Doc won't love her anymore when the baby comes, and decides to go live with Donny (Donny was also afraid that the new baby would replace him). After Doc reconciles with Donny, she also reassures Lambie that she will always love her. Lambie can also be slightly immature and a little bit bratty and selfish from time to time. In "Lamb in a Jam", when Lambie gets covered in jam and is unable to go to school with Doc, she gets very angry with Stuffy when he gets to go in her place and then tries to get Doc to stay home with her by making a fake weather report forecasting a snowstorm outside the house. She then jumped into the backpack while Stuffy was in it, causing him to get covered in jam as well, although she immediately apologized afterwards. In "Top Lamb", she played with Doc's new kitchen set while everyone was asleep even though Doc told her not to. Physical Appearance Lambie is a white plush lamb, with a pink tutu, pink hooves, a pink bow on her head, two long ears and a small skinny tail. She also often wears a tiara when Doc plays a princess game starring "Princess Lambie". She sometimes wears pink pajamas with lambs on them at night, mostly when she first appears in them in the episode "Dark Knight". She also wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow. In "Think Pink" she wore a blue scarf instead of her usual yellow scarf. In "Out in the Wild" she wore a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she went camping. While playing superhero in "Wrap It Up" she wore a blue mask and has yellow stars on her tutu. She wore a yellow crown with a big red star in the middle. Lambie has a blue helmet with yellow flowers on it for when Doc takes her out on her bike or when she plays ice hockey in the episode "Goooooal!". When Doc and the toys traveled back to the 1800's in "Let the Nightingale Sing" she was given a long pink dress with frills. After becoming a med student at the McStuffinsville Toy Hospital, she gained a pink scrub with lighter pink hearts on it and she now wears a white lab coat of her own. While going on rescue missions she wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. Role in the series Lambie is a stuffed lamb who likes to cuddle people and toys and dance ballet. When a toy isn't feeling very well, Lambie often gives them a cuddle. During the show, Lambie is often seen looking worried when Doc examines the patient to find out what's wrong. Her job at the clinic is to dispense cuddles, which seem to be a vital part in the treatment of Doc's patients. It is also hinted that she may have feelings for Stuffy. In addition to ballet, Lambie also likes playing tea parties with her friends, including Susie Sunshine. But in the episode "Tea Party Tantrum", Susie shoves the table with her feet in temper while saying, "I don't want any tea!" According to Doc, it is hinted that Susie refuses to play tea party, even though she loves playing tea parties. By the end of the episode, when Susie has had a nap, she feels much better and happily says that she really wants to have a tea party. And in the episode "Run Down Race Car", Stuffy runs off when he hears that Ricardo Racecar should stop racing because he is out of energy. When Lambie walks to Ricardo to give him a cuddle, Stuffy runs to Lambie and hugs her. Lambie is a ballerina, just like Bella the ballerina doll. Lambie always keeps her plush clean, although her plush has gotten dirty five times so far. In the Doc Files episode "The Lamb's Exam", she got squished between the cushions after Donny got up to go get popcorn, which caused her to get covered with dust. In the episode "Doc's Busy Day", Lambie got covered with dirt when Doc's little cousin Sabrina was playing rough with her in the garden. In "Lambie Gets the Linties", Lambie fell into a mud puddle and got mud all over her plush. After she got clean, she was covered with lint. Doc and Hallie have to perform surgery to remove the lint from her plush in time for her to be a part of Professor Hootsburgh's plush portrait painting. In "Lamb in a Jam", Lambie got covered in jam from the sandwhich in Doc's backpack, which meant so couldn't go to school with Doc. In "A Day Without Cuddles!", Lambie got covered in flour, which prevented her from cuddling for almost the entire day. Also, in the episode "The Rip Heard Round the World", her plush got ripped by Sir Kirby's sword while she and Doc were dancing. Lambie doesn't like getting wet. In "Slip 'N Slide", Bronty splashed so hard that he almost got Lambie and Hallie wet. This made Lambie mad, and she told Bronty not to play rough with the water in front of them. That's why in "Get Set to Get Wet", Doc keeps Lambie and Stuffy away from the water so they won't get wet. In "Ticklish Truck", Lambie got wet after being squirted by a ticklish Lenny who had a feather inside of him. Lambie can sometimes get into trouble when she really wants something. In "Top Lamb", Lambie really loved the new pink kitchen set. She was really excited about it and the cooking show that Doc and the toys were going to put on the next day. During the night, as she was playing with it while everyone was sleeping even though Doc told her not to, she hurt her paw and accidentally broke the pink light in the oven. Lambie was worried that Doc wouldn't be her friend anymore because she broke the kitchen set. In the morning, Lambie hid her hurt paw and the broken oven until Doc sang the "What's Going On" song. After getting her paw fixed, Doc and the other toys tell her to wait for when she gets to play with it by singing. Songs Sung by Lambie Quotes *"You look like you could use a cuddle!" *"Now, Stuffy, this is the proper way to drink tea. Sippity-sip-sip, ahh. See?" *"Even brave dragons need help sometimes." *"Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week." *"Reflexes are how your muscles move when they're working right." *"How do you all like my fancy-pantsy new pajamas?" *"Oh don't worry, Miss Bella. Doc, will fix you up. And you'll be the best ballerina in the whole world again." *"Oh I hate to break it to you, but toys don't grow." *"Ahem, Lambie in need here! Can we get on to focus on fixing me... please?" *"I always wanted to be saved by a superhero." *"Doc, you shouldn't keep a lamb from a cuddle!" *"Happy Valentine's Day!" *"I'm going in." *"Us lambs are very sporty. We're not just about cuteness and cuddles. Though I do love a good cuddle!" *"Everybody needs to go outside and play in the sun sometimes." *"Friendship is always in fashion." *"Oh, Daisy, you're the best dressed toy in all the world!" *"Look at my sparkly Lambie-style bracelet!" *"My favorite way to end the day is all cuddled up on Doc's pillow." *"You can never have too many tiaras." *"We love you, Doc." *"I'm Lambie, and you are here just in time for Lambie's Dance Class!" *"Less talking, more stuffing." *"Baa-aa-aa-utiful!" *"Someone cuddle me to see if I'm dreaming!" *"It sounds baa-aa-aa-rilliant!" *"Oh, I just love watching the stars." *"We're just grateful to have you, Doc." *"Hey, Sir-Spins-A-Lot, careful with the cute lamb, please." *"Toys will be toys, I always say. Well, actually I've never said that before, but still." *"I think mermaids are amazing. And when I met Melinda I was so nervous I called her, wait for it, "Your Fishness". I was so embarrassed." *"Cute little lamb relaxing here!" *"I..I adore love-ity, cuddly, bubbly it!" *"Pretty pink please?!" *"I have lots of experience snuggling toy animals. I would love to be a veterinary technician." *"I love the way twins finish each other sentences." *"Follow the Lambie!" *"Getting tangles in your fur can be really ouchie." *"Lambie's Water Ballet" staring Melinda the mermaid. Dream come true." *"Halloween is like a game of dress-up where everybody gets to play!" *"That is the most cutety-cute kitty I've even seen!" *"Pretty pinkie please?" *"I've been dancing a long time, but what I love the most is dancing with all my friends." *"You need two CC's of calming cuddles." *"I'm going to perform an indoor snow ballet." *"I say we play Ice and Seek. Bet you can't find a white lamb in the white snow." *"I have a cute feeling about this babysitting thing." *"There's no time for a song!" *"I remember when Doc was a baby. She used to get baby drool all over me." *"Don't worry, Stuffy. I know you'll find something you're good at." *"Toys this cute are my specialty." *"It's okay, Stuffy. You're going to be okay. We're gonna take care of you." *"To Head Nurse Hallie." *"The emergency room isn't so bad. It's full of baa-rilliant doctors who will be able to help you soon." *"I've been counting down the hours until we meet the new mayor of McStuffinsville." *"Pink toys have to stick together." *"We're gonna figure this out." *"I love my baby toys so much, and I am really good at taking care of them." Short *The Lamb's Exam Trivia *Lambie and Doc are best friends. *Lambie is also Doc's #1 cuddler. *During the "Time for Your Checkup" song, Lambie sings this line in the background: "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little". *Originally, in the season 1 episode "Loud Louie", Lambie was stated to be a birthday gift to Doc when she was younger. This was changed in the episode "Bringing Home Baby" which states that Lambie was the first toy Doc ever owned. "Bringing Home Baby" showed that Lambie was a gift from Doc's dad. *Her favorite color is pink. Lambie also likes hot pink, rose magenta and fuchsia. Gold is her almost favorite color. *Lambie really likes fashion shows and she often wishes that she could wear outfits like her idol, Dress Up Daisy. *Lambie loves to play princess and she has a collection of tiaras. *She loves flowers. *Lambie knows how to do cartwheels. *In "Dark Knight" Lambie states that she does not like polka dots. She's also afraid of hurting other people's feelings. *In "The Rip Heard Round the World" Lambie got a rip in her plush and by the end of the episode she has a tiny scar where the rip was due to being sewed up again. *Lambie had always wanted to be friends with a mermaid and got her wish in "Get Set to Get Wet" when she became friends with Melinda. *Lambie can speak squeak and is thus one of the only toys that can understand Squeakers, Marvin and any other toys that squeak. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in "Boo-Hoo to You!". She was dressed up as a teddy bear in "Hallie Halloween". *Lambie's favorite days of the year are Valentine's Day and International Cuddle Day. *Lambie plays a tambourine when she's in a band with the other toys in "Bronty's Twisted Tail" and "Rockstar Ruby and the Toys". *Lambie loves foosball and is a huge fan of Johnny Foosball. *In "Top Lamb" Lambie states that she always wanted to be a chef. While playing restaurant in "Molly Molly Mouthful" Lambie played a waitress. *In "Smitten With a Kitten" Lambie adopts a pink toy kitten whom she names Whispers. *Lambie has cuddly wool stuffing. *In "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" Lambie wore a big green tiara for St. Patrick's Day. This tiara is shown in the background when Lambie was packing up her tiaras in "Runaway Love". *Lambie became head of the McStuffinsville Toy Hospital Nursery in "Night Shift". *In Seasons 2 and 3, Lambie's tutu was dark pink and sometimes it was grey for some unknown reason. *Lambie got her own DVD called "Cuddle Me Lambie". *Lambie's eyes squint when she's really really happy. *Lambie's voice actress Lara Jill Miller played Kari from Digimon, Lisa Loud from The Loud House, Widget from Wow Wow Wubbzy! and Henry from Henry Hugglemonster. *She doesn't like real dogs, but she does like toy dogs. *She usually gets upset when Stuffy acts stubborn or Chilly acts cowardly. *According to Lara Jill Miller: "Lambie learned ballet when she was very very little. She tap dances too. And, although you don't hear her sing a lot, she likes opera. Because of the costumes." *Lambie is one of three characters to have been in every episode of the series, with the other two being Doc and Stuffy. She was only missing from one episode of The Doc Files. Gallery Pictures of Lambie Cuddle Me, Lambie.png See also * Episodes where Lambie doesn't use 2 legs the entire time * List of Toy Hospital Episodes Where Lambie Was on All Fours References https://www.babble.com/mom/doc-mcstuffins-the-secret-life-of-lambie/ Category:Characters Category:Dottie's toys Category:Females Category:Plush Category:Singers Category:Stuffed animals Category:Toys Category:Singing Characters